


[Podfic of] Four Times Nomi and Amanita Got Completely Baked Together

by exmanhater



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Marijuana, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resistance As Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: The relief of the knowledge dissipating is palpable for a bare second, the moment of being released from pain, and then it’s gone on the gentle summer breeze and Nomi is kissing her girlfriend, and her girlfriend is kissing her, under the shining sun on Pride weekend, and neither of them has anywhere else to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The text for this podfic, written by thingswithwings, will be posted in a few days, but for now, only the podfic is available. This was meant to be for the Awesome Ladies Anthology VII, especially the optional theme of resistance, but ended up too long for it, which I can't be anything but pleased about because it's so beautiful and perfect as it is. I cried while reading, recording, and editing, but they were the good kind of tears. I hope if you cry, they'll be the good tears, too <3
> 
> Immense thanks to thingswithwings for writing this just for me to podfic! It was an important and great experience <3

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2l7dewJ) [8 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/2lwFDwW) [8.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 16:55 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
